


Of Heroes and Villains and Partners [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Series: The Subterfuge Universe [Podfic] [1]
Category: Smallville, Static Shock
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give it up. They know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Heroes and Villains and Partners [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Heroes and Villains and Partners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050) by [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot). 



Length: 0:17:43  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Of%20Heroes%20and%20Villains%20and%20Partners.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
